


your eyes look like coming home

by Imestelomel



Series: we breathe, we dream, we raise our love [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Caleb Widogast, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle Recovery, Gay Disaster Beauregard (Critical Role), Male Pronouns for Mollymauk, Nesting, Nonbinary Mollymauk Tealeaf, Omega Mollymauk Tealeaf, Other, Post-Battle, Protective Nott (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imestelomel/pseuds/Imestelomel
Summary: "Mollymauk stared into the fire, absentmindedly prodding at the bite at his neck with gentle fingers. They had done it. They had, with the help of some new friends, saved everyone. He had been unbelievably proud as Caleb had landed that killing blow on Lorenzo, flames spiraling from his fingers as Molly had crouched carefully above him on the stairs. He had been a little terrified at the time, with the alpha bleeding everywhere and still insisting on protecting his equally injured omega like he was fresh to the fight, but the entire night had also reassured him down to his bones that Caleb had been the right choice to bond with after all."





	your eyes look like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Have some more smut-free Widomauk ABO! 
> 
> (Title derived from Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift feat. Ed Sheeran)

Mollymauk stared into the fire, absentmindedly prodding at the bite at his neck with gentle fingers. They had done it. They had, with the help of some new friends, saved everyone. He had been unbelievably proud as Caleb had landed that killing blow on Lorenzo, flames spiraling from his fingers as Molly had crouched carefully above him on the stairs. He had been a little terrified at the time, with the alpha bleeding everywhere and still insisting on protecting his equally injured omega like he was fresh to the fight, but the entire night had also reassured him down to his bones that Caleb had been the right choice to bond with after all. 

It had been a bit awkward and hesitant between the two of them the morning after Caleb claimed him, so much so that he'd been a bit worried about the whole thing working. Mollymauk kept waiting for Caleb to slide back into a panic, and Caleb had seemingly made it his mission to be unerringly polite so as not to scare Molly away, but he was hoping things would smooth out soon, now that the Mighty Nein was whole once again. He knew Caleb’s insecurity about them would never disappear overnight, but a little less stress probably wouldn’t hurt the situation.

Beau flopped down with a thump next to him and sighed heavily, laying back on the frosty grass, an arm coming up to cover her face. 

“How are they?” 

She peeked up from the ground. “They're settling. Yasha is still asleep, but Nila was helping Duce patch everyone up, and Fjord’s already catching some shuteye.”

Molly nodded, and they both watched as Nott carefully selected a spot beside them and folded her legs beneath her. “Where's Caleb?” 

“He's in that tent over there. Probably setting it all up for Mr. Zombie over here,” Keg piped up from across the fire. As everyone turned to stare, she shrugged and lit a new cigarette. “What? It's obvious the hobo claimed him, so of course, they're going to share and be all cuddly and shit.”

Beau groaned.”You can't just _say-_ ”

“Caleb _claimed you?!”_ Nott scrambled up and leaned in alarmingly close to Molly, wide yellow eyes completely obscuring his vision. 

“I rather thought everyone would have caught onto that by now,” he answered calmly. 

Nott’s eyes narrowed. “Everyone knows I don't have a dynamic and I don't catch on to- to scents and-” her hands fluttered in the air “-things. Now tell me, _what are your intentions with my boy?_ ” she hissed. Molly couldn't confirm, as his vision was still filled with goblin eyes, but he was pretty sure there was a dagger pressed against his junk. 

He kept his voice as low and quiet as he possibly could as he didn't want to give Keg any ammunition for teasing Caleb if he could help it. “I intend to protect him and care for him with far more courtesy than he extends himself. And I’ll trust him to protect and care for me in return.”

There was a pause. A blink. Nott slowly backed away enough that Molly could see her entire face, though he couldn’t quite read her expression. “I can't say that I like it. I don't think Caleb needs to be burdened with any more responsibility than he already has.” She frowned and wrung her hands together. “But I could always use some help in watching over him and, well, I… I think you might even be a bit good for him.” 

Mollymauk tried to keep his delighted grin from showing and failed. “Why, Nott, I do believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!” 

She rolled her eyes and took a long pull from her flask. “Don't get used to it.”

His reply was lost as Nila and Caduceus rejoined them by the fire. “How are they doing?” Nott asked urgently, settling back down a noticeable bit closer to Mollymauk than before. 

Caduceus let out a satisfied groan as he folded his legs underneath him to join them. “Well, they'll probably be a bit shaky for a day or two, but we were able to get them settled in the cart for a good night’s rest. Nila’s family was a lot better off, which made the healing bit easier.”

Beau nodded, the good news doing nothing for her permanent scowl. “We’ll have to move on pretty quickly. Don't want that family that was in cahoots with the Iron Shepherds to send anybody after us.”

“Well they don't _know_ it was us,” Nott said wryly.

“Not necessarily, but there's plenty of assholes that can track in Shady Creek,” Keg butt in, taking her cigarette out of her mouth and pointing at Beau. “She's right, it's better if you guys move on fast.” 

Mollymauk noticed Beau glancing out of the corner of her eye when she clearly noticed the implication that Keg would stay behind, but she stayed silent. 

“Mr. Clay and I can possibly help in the morning before I return to my home with my family. Perhaps some additional healing before we all separate will be a good idea.” Nila eagerly began ladling out bowls of the stew she had set to cook over the fire when they'd first made camp and handing them out one by one. 

“Thank you for all your help, Nila. We couldn't have done it without you,” Mollymauk said quietly as she handed him his bowl.

Nila’s eyes went wide. “No, no!” She looked around at them all before resting her hands on both Molly and Nott. “Thank you all for helping me find my family. For helping me _save_ my family.” Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she turned to each of them, in turn, to look them in the eye.

Beau cleared her throat, her eyes flitting around. “Uh, well, y’know, we’re happy to help. Or whatever.” 

Molly suppressed a snort at Beau’s obvious discomfort with Nila’s sincerity. “That may be true, but we’ve been very grateful for your helping hand nonetheless.” He turned and glanced over at Caduceus. “Both of you.”

“That’s great,” Clay smiled. “Helping you people get your friends back… It’s been great. I’ve got a good feeling about sticking with you people.”

With that, Molly looked down to tuck into his stew, but instead, he was nudged carefully by Nott. “Um, Molly? I don’t think Caleb knows that dinner is ready.”

He stared at Nott, brow furrowed in confusion at why she would mention it when she could just fetch the wizard herself before it dawned on him. Already, in the few minutes she had known about Caleb and Molly’s shifting and evolving relationship, she was trying to make a space for him in what was usually the ‘Nott and Caleb’ team. She was giving him a place, _a role_ , in their pseudo pack within the pack. The revelation quickly put a lump in his throat, and he had to clear it before answering. “I’ll just go get him, then.” He handed her his bowl and grinned at her, standing swiftly.

The air quickly grew colder as he turned away from the fire and walked over to the tent furthest away from the fire. As he grew closer, he could hear some rustling and movement from within. “Caleb?” he called out quietly. “Dinner’s ready if you would like to come and join us by the fire.”

“Ah, _ja, ja_ ,” he heard through the canvas walls, a few more sounds of activity making their way to Molly before Caleb popped up out of the tent flap. “Yes, I am _fucking_ starving.”

Mollymauk laughed. “Nila will take care of that.” He stepped closer, brushing some of Caleb’s hair out of his face and taking in the bruises and lacerations that still remained. “Are you feeling okay? We both took a bit of a beating in that fight.” 

Caleb gave him a tired, reassuring smile, but leaned into the touch of his hand. “It’s nothing food and a bit of rest won’t cure.” He reached up to pat Molly’s hand before they both turned to join the others.

Nila greeted them with heaping servings of dinner, and they quickly took their seats, Caleb comfortably set between Molly and Caleb. There was a companionable silence for a moment as everyone refueled after the long day.

“So,” Beau piped up, bowl already scraped clean and resting by her in the short grass, “What’s our next step?”

All heads turned to look at Caleb, who blinked back at them all. “Why are you all staring at me like that?” he asked, bewildered.

“You’re our leader,” Nott said matter-of-factly.

Caleb sighed, but for once refrained from complaining. “I suppose we will be heading back to Zadash after the others are well enough to travel in the morning. We still have to check in with the Gentleman, and I think that a bit of recuperating there would be welcome.” He turned to Nila. “Are you- Would you like us to accompany you back to your home?”

Nila shook her head. “There is no need. My husband and I were discussing staying at Mr. Clay’s home, to watch over the graves in his absence. We can get there easily before nightfall tomorrow from here.”

He nodded. “And you will be joining us then, Mr. Clay?”

The firbolg looked contemplative. “As I said, I’d been waiting for a sign for a while. I’ve got the feeling if I stick with the group long enough I’ll get to where I’m supposed to go.”

“Well I’m not sticking around,” Keg snorted around the cigarette in her mouth. “I mean, I’ll stay here tonight, but I’m not really about this wandering, do-gooder life.”

“Oh, you’re definitely staying tonight,” Beau smirked, attempting - and failing - to subtly flex her biceps.

Keg was clearly aroused.

“ _Ja_ , whatever,” Caleb deadpanned, though his eyes glinted with amusement as he glanced in Beau’s direction. “Ah, very well, then. We will travel as far as we can to Zadash until-” He broke off, clearly flustered.

“Until my heat hits,” Molly finished gently. “We’ll stop for a day or two, camp out away from the road and then continue on our way.”

Caleb hummed in agreement, still not meeting Molly’s eyes. The flush on his face was more than a little adorable.

“Well, if that’s all decided, I think we should all turn in for the night,” Caduceus said decidedly. “If it’s okay with everyone I think I’ll take the first watch.”

“Sign me up for the second,” Nott piped up before taking a swig from her flask.

Nila quickly volunteered for the third watch, and Molly suddenly realized they were trying to keep him and Caleb from taking watch. He would have complained usually, but the itch of instincts under his skin to grab Caleb and keep him close told him it was probably better to just accept the situation. 

Molly sighed, vaguely noting Caleb taking out his silver thread and muttering his usual evening spell. His heat wasn't very far off if he felt like that, all instinct and hormones. They would be lucky to get more than a day away from Shady Creek Run before it hit. 

“Molly?” He blinked to find Caleb had guided him carefully to the entrance of their tent while he had been lost in thought. 

“Sorry, love, I was stuck in my head a bit,” he answered, a lavender hand waving in the air carelessly. A warm satisfaction spread through him as Caleb flushed at the endearment and Molly suppressed a smile. He was going to have _oh_ so much fun with that. 

He moved towards the opening of the tent but Caleb stayed rooted in place, lines of tension and uncertainty showing up the longer Molly looked at him. The tiefling quirked an eyebrow but waited patiently. 

“I, ah-” Caleb broke off, humming contemplatively and staring hard at the ground. “I… I may have been a bit presumptive when I was setting up for the night.”

The quirked brow went quizzical. “If you think combining bedrolls is presumptive then I feel the need to remind you that you claimed me yesterday. Sleeping together is kind of expected at this stage.”

“No, it's not-” Caleb cut off, obviously frustrated with his inability to communicate clearly. “I think maybe you should just see for yourself,” he mumbled.

Mollymauk hesitated, but finally crouched down and crawled into the tent, only to stop short as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

It was a nest.

It wasn't a very large nest, really, but it was obviously made with two people in mind. It would be a snug fit, but the borders were neat and well-defined as was always desirable in a nest. As Molly crept closer to it he noticed little splashes of color among the dreary blankets they normally bedded down with. There was a ribbon of blue that looked like one of Beauregard’s sashes, a hint of silver at the base that Molly was sure was his tapestry and even a pink handkerchief that could only belong to Jester mingling with one of Molly’s spare shirts and Caleb’s threadbare scarf. The nest was a sentimental mishmash of the Mighty Nein and there was a twisting ache in his chest at the thought that Caleb had gone through so much trouble to bring together so much _comfort_ just for him.

He knelt down to reach out and stroked the border of the nest, the beginnings of a purr caught in his chest. He’d had his share of indulgent nests - silk and satin nests in brothels meant for pleasure, fluffy, pillow-padded ones with the carnival and Toya meant for cuddling and sleepovers - but none of them had made him feel as warm and cared for as the travel-worn nest before him made by Caleb’s hands.

“It is not exactly anything to write home about, I know,” Molly heard from behind him. “I just thought you - _we_ \- could use a little coziness after everything that has happened in the last few days. I gathered some soft things from the others and begged for as many blankets as could be spared with the cold in mind, but it’s still a pig in lipstick.”

Molly whirled around to face Caleb, who had knelt in the corner of the tent and was holding Frumpkin close to his chest like armor. “A _pig_?! Caleb, darling,” he laughed, scooting closer to place a gentle hand on his knee, “this nest is-” _A dream come true. The nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me. Better than any nest I’ve ever had._ The sincere phrases finished themselves in his head, but Molly knew in his gut there wasn’t a word he could say that would keep Caleb from slinging a self-deprecating argument right back. It hurt and he _hated_ it, but arguing in circles wasn’t going to magically fix it.

So he simply lifted Frumpkin out of Caleb’s arms, setting him down on the ground, and took both of Caleb’s hands in his own to lead him to the nest. There was a confused moment of reluctance from Caleb as he was pulled _into_ the nest without ceremony, but he sat and silently watched as Mollymauk removed his own boots and coat, then Caleb’s, before waving his hand in a clear order to curl up and lay down. 

Once the wizard was situated, he curled up next to him, pulling their coats to lay over them as blankets and barriers to the chill. At Frumpkin’s annoyed meow at the border of the nest, he scooped up the spotted cat and lovingly shoved him under the blankets, formally inviting him into the nest as well, and the cat yowled but quickly curled into a ball near their feet. With that done, Mollymauk sighed and intimately pressed his nose into Caleb’s neck, breathing in deeply and letting out all the tensions of the day with his exhale. He smiled as hesitant arms came around him to hold him securely.

“No one has ever built a nest just for me, before,” he finally whispered a few minutes later, after the stress had seemed to ease from the both of them.

“I...wouldn’t have guessed that.” Caleb’s voice rumbled quietly by Molly’s ear, a restless hand stroking softly at his curls.

Molly hummed. “That being said, I know what a shitty nest looks like, and _this_ is anything but a shitty nest. In fact, it’s perfect, because it’s you and me and our pack and _exactly_ what I need right now.”

Caleb let out a shaky sigh. “You deserve more.”

Mollymauk leaned back so he could look directly into Caleb’s eyes. “No,” he said firmly. “How could I deserve anything more than a pack that would do anything to protect me, an alpha that cares about me and has _avenged me_ today, and a nest that feels more like home than anywhere I’ve been in the last two years?” He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Caleb’s forehead. “That’s more than most omegas will ever get in a lifetime. Hells above, that’s more than I ever expected to have.”

A torrent of emotions crossed over Caleb’s face, but he said nothing and simply guided Mollymauk back to his position at his neck. He was tense again, but nowhere near the level he was when he first entered the nest, and Molly thought of it as a successful step forward. For a few minutes, he let himself relax, a low, contented purr filling the tent.

“Caleb?”

“Hm?”

“I know we’re not bonding any time soon, but will you still stay with me during my heat?”

The hand in his hair paused for a moment before resuming its movement, slightly shakier than before. “ _Ja_ ,” Caleb whispered, arms tightening ever so slightly around Mollymauk, “ _Ja_ , I will stay.”

The answer hung in the air, and while a quiet purr continued on and red eyes slid quietly to sleep, blue eyes stayed open, staring out into the darkness until the faint light of dawn began to peek over the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> You're not imagining things. Trouble's a-brewin'. Just consider this an interlude before the angst-fest that the next piece is turning into. (Oops.)
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to take a break to stretch, walk around, get some water and roll out those tense shoulders! Self-care is important for everyone!


End file.
